Gust
Gust is a -type move introduced in Generation I. Before Generation II, it was a -type move. It was the signature move of the Pidgey evolutionary line in Pokémon Red and Blue. Description |Whips up a strong gust of wind.}} |Strikes the foe with a gust of wind whipped up by wings.}} |A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the foe to inflict damage.}} |A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage.}} |A gust of wind is whipped up by wings and launched at the target to inflict damage.}} Effect In battle Gust does damage to the target. In a Double Battle and in a Triple Battle, Gust can target any Pokémon around the user. Learnset By leveling up / |28 ( )|28|28|16|16|16|Evolve|STAB='}} / |1|9|9|9|9|9|9|STAB='}} / |1|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|STAB='}} / |1|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|STAB='}} / ||31|31|31|31|31|Evolve}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} ||31|31|22|22|22|22}} / ||22|22|15 ( ) 9 ( )|9|9|9|STAB='}} / ||22|22|15 ( ) 9 ( )|9|9|9|STAB='}} / |||13|13|13|13 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|Evolve|STAB='}} / |||13|13|13|13 ( ) 1, 10 ( )|Evolve}} / |||26|23|22|22 ( ) 17 ( )|17|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||26|26|26|26|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||11|11 ( ) 8 ( )|8|8|STAB='}} / ||||1, 11|1, 11 ( ) 1, 8 ( )|1, 8|1, 8|STAB='}} ||||17|17|17|17}} ||||17|17|1, 17|1, 17}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||8|8|8|STAB='}} / |||||1, 8|1, 8|1, 8|STAB='}} / |||||10|10|10}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1, 20|1, 20}} |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|Evolve|STAB='}} / ||||||11|11|STAB='}} / ||||||11|11|STAB='''}} By breeding Gallery Gust depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games3 = Gust III.png Gust depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Gust V.png Gust depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games7 = Gust VII.png Gust depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon |anime1 = Ash Pidgeotto Gust.png Gust being used by Ash's Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeot Gust.png Gust being used by Ash's Pidgeot |anime2 = Whitney Clefairy Metronome Gust.png Gust being used by Whitney's Clefairy via Metronome Benji father Pidgeotto Gust.png Gust being used by Benji's father's Pidgeotto Professor Oak Pidgey Gust.png Gust being used by Professor Oak's Pidgey |anime3 = May's Beautifly Gust.png Gust being used by May's Beautifly Jessie Dustox Gust.png Gust being used by Jessie's Dustox Chaz Venomoth Janet Beautifly Gust.png Gust being used by Chaz's Venomoth and Janet's Beautifly Dominick Tropius Gust.png Gust being used by Dominick's Tropius Drew Butterfree Gust.png Gust being used by Drew's Butterfree |anime4 = Ash Staravia Gust.png Gust being used by Ash's Staravia Aaron's Vespiquen Gust.png Gust being used by Aaron's Vespiquen Tonio Drifblim Gust.png Gust being used by Tonio's Drifblim |anime5 = Ash Pidove Gust.png Gust being used by Ash's Pidove Ash Unfezant Gust.png Gust being used by Ash's Unfezant Jessie Woobat Gust.png Gust being used by Jessie's Woobat Skyla Swoobat Gust.png Gust being used by Skyla's Swoobat Pidove BW071 Gust.png Gust being used by multiple wild Pidove |anime6 = Alexa Noivern Gust.png Gust being used by Alexa's Noivern Viola Vivillon Gust.png Gust being used by Viola's Vivillon |anime8 = Lugia Gust.png Gust being used by Lugia |other1 = Gust XD.png Gust depicted in XD |other3 = Hiori's Drifblim Gust.png Gust being used by Hiori's Drifblim (In Phantom Thief Pokémon 7) |games2 = Gust II.PNG}} Category:Moves that had their type changed Category:Moves with a base power of 40 Category:Former signature moves